Rin and the Akatsuki
by FlashWally22
Summary: What if Rin had not died, what if she was saved by Spiral Zetsu and joined Obito in the Akatsuki? What if the two made the world become peaceful through their love? Read this story of Rin and Obito taking over the world with the Akatsuki as their tool. Warning: Akatsuki wins, Naruto's death, Limes and Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto for he owns Naruto not me.**_

_**AN: Sup guys, I just read most of the stories on Obirin and thought, what if Rin was Akatsuki? Well now I'm writing it, so, please enjoy.**_

There stood Obito as he saw the Hunter Nin of the Mist surround Kakashi and Rin. He saw them as the pair went at the enemy while Obito watched. He then moved as he wore the Spiral Zetsu that was like his new best friend.

Obito leaped out as he saw Rin's lips move slowly in shock as she saw Kakashi make his hand seals for his Chidori. Kakashi said to her as he stabbed her, "I'm sorry, Rin, but they will not get what they need. I'll make sure of that."

Rin had blood come from her mouth as she spat out the blood and felt herself hit the ground. Kakashi moved for a kunai as he was about to die fighting. Obito groaned in pain as he saw that Kakashi had the same pain. Then they gained the Mangekyo Sharingan with the murderer falling down unconscious.

While the traveling hero looked up as he then roared after seeing the hunter-nin go for his beloved's body. He had wood from him as spikes of branch stabbed the hunter-nin. Impaling them upon skulls, chests and limbs; they all were dead as he then groaned.

He held and cradled Rin's body as he could not believe what had happened. Suddenly, Spiral Zetsu said to him, "I can bring her back for you, Obito."

Shock came to him as he then asked cautiously, "What do you want in return."

Spiral Zetsu then said with concern, "That you don't let her life go to waste in this pathetic excuse of life in the form of war. Bring her peace, no matter the cost."

Peering Obito nodded as he said to Spiral Zetsu, "I will follow Madara's plan and shall make peace for the world. Just give her to me."

The plant made man came off Obito as it spiraled and coiled the girl. The vines of it's being went to her chest as she was restored to life. She breathed in as she then sat up screaming, "KAKASHI DON'T DO IT!"

The girl then saw Kakashi on the ground as she then looked to her left. She was being held by someone, and that someone was someone she thought she would never see again. Rin then asked in fear and hesitance, "Obito what happened?"

Obito then explained from when he first woke up to now as he gave it his all. Rin had a hard time accepting some of it, but she believed him. Obito then stood up as he then said to her, "Alright, it's time for me to go Rin."

Obito then walked over to Kakashi body as he then made from his right arm a large wooden made spiraled drill. He moved his arm up as he was about to plunge it into Kakashi. Rin then shouted as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, "NO OBITO!"

Obito stopped as he said low, "I will not let you go back with a traitor like this. He tried to kill you."

Rin then said to him as she cried, "Then don't let me go back, let Kakashi go back. The Leaf didn't even respect what you gave up for it. You gave your all and they still call you a traitor from the shadows. Let him, a traitor to his own team go back with the rest. I just can't lose you again, you were the only one that cared about me. Please."

The wooden broke as it dropped into a pile of mulch as Obito peered down at Kakashi, "You better not get in my way Kakashi. Because if you do, then you will die."

Rin nodded as she followed him as the pair walked back to Madara's hideout. Spiral Zetsu then came from Rin's chest at the hole in the side of the mountain. He then moved to become one body as he said to Obito was struggling, "You are still weak, you need me in order to fully walk the path again. Just as you needed me as a suit outside to keep your limbs. Your body has broken down without my support. The base will not recognize you and attack you."

Obito stepped into the Zetsu as he felt the body wrap around him. Rin then said looking at her shirt, where her breasts were slightly exposed, "So, that's what he looks like."

Obito then said to Rin as the pair stepped inside, "Yeah, and meeting Madara will surprise you even more."

Rin then said as they walked, "I doubt he really is the great Madara."

When they arrived at the statue she saw who was the great Madara as he said to them, "Well, you'd be really wrong, my dear."

Rin gasped as she saw the ancient Uchiha as she then saw him eye her. He then said to Obito, "So, you saved this one? I also see that you now have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now, you can truly become me in my plans."

Rin then said in question, "How do you plan for us to make peace?"

Madara then rose a brow as he asked perplexed, "Us?"

Rin determined nodded as he then looked to Obito as he nodded as well. Madara then said to them, "Very well, the first you'll have to do is find a way to secure the Tailed Beasts. In order to do that you'll need to have my son on your side. I long time ago implemented my genes into a young Uzumaki woman who has already given birth in the Rain Nation. She has a six year old son that is named Nagato, he has my Rinnegan after I gave her my genes. So, he must be on your side and after you capture the chakra of the nine beasts, you'll have him resurrect me. Then we shall use the Jubbi's power with the moon to cast a genjutsu that shall allow everyone to live in peace with the ultimate Kotoamatsukami."

Rin then asked him, "Kotoamatsukami?"

Madara then replied to her, "It is like Tsukuyomi, but much more detailed and the fact is that the victims are completely unaware of what is going on."

Rin then said to Madara as Obito listened, "How about we recruit minions under the guise of a mercenary rogue ninja guild? And let traitors come to us and then we use them in a plot that they know little to nothing about? And this Nagato since has the eyes we need, we make him the fake leader."

Madara then nodded as he said to her, "Let it be done."

Madara then said to White Zetsu, "Come here."

Madara then slammed a rod into the neck of the White Zetsu as he collapsed and said in pain, "Now, a part of me shall over see the mission as you become me Obito Uchiha."

Black Zetsu was born as he then seemed quiet at the body falling of Madara. Rin then said as she went for his Gumbai, "Well, Obito."

Throwing the Gumbai at him he caught it and asked, "What's this for?"

Rin then said to him as she picked up a Kuma, "Well, if you're going to be Madara Uchiha, then you better start practicing. That is your weapon isn't (naughtily) Madara-sama (Bites lower lip)."

Grinning under the mask Obito then lifted the Gumbai as he went to fight his friend Rin and his love. Together their love would bring peace to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto for he owns Naruto not me.**_

_**AN: Sup guys, I just read most of the stories on Obirin and thought, what if Rin was Akatsuki? Well now I'm writing it, so, please enjoy.**_

Obito leaped high into the air as he swung back the gumbai. He used it to send him forward ever so much as water dragons flew behind past him from under him. Leaving them to his back he landed on a branch as he secured the gumbai to his back on the chest belt. He now wore a black robe with hood as he also had a brown chest belt on. Leaping out he went off the branch as he then looked and went into a Kumai.

Rin was on the ground with a kama as she she then leaped back and dodged a windmill shuriken. The weapon flew in front of her as it hit the tree to her left. Pulling up the kama did she then block a second shuriken that was coming straight at her. Sparks came off the kama's blade as the shuriken stopped spinning and hit the ground.

Obito was standing in front of her as he looked at her. He then made a tiger seal as the Swirl Zetsu moved from his mouth. Fire came from his mouth as a kumai disorted it into a spiral of flames. Rin made several hand seals as she then breathed in and exhaled, "Water Style: Water Wall!"

A wall of water took the heat as it turned into steam. Obito then pulled up his gumbai as he aimed it at Rin, "So, what do you think?"

Rin then nodded as she said to him, "So, when do you think that Nagato will take our offer?"

Obito said as he kept his comrade Spiral on him, "First he has to awaken the Rinnegan. Which will not take too long."

Rin was curious as she scanned his body with her chakra as if probing what was wrong with him. She then saw that he had stress in his chakra system as she felt with her new Zetsu cells in her chest. Her previously moderate sensory for medical and sensory purposes have become extraordinary. Perhaps, no it couldn't be, she had already seen him without Spiral on his face. Could he be embarrassed about his scarred body by rock fall?

Well, she did start flirting with him as of late. Perhaps, their seperation from each other for years now has something to do with it. Or, it could be her new developing breasts. She did make that request to stop by that small industry village that they walked by a week ago to get a new bra. And Obito did seem to be looking at her more and more lately, even getting distracted she dare say.

This thought made her smile as she then said with a bit of a dirty mind, "Obito, should we perhaps go somewhere more private?"

Obito leaned his head to the left as he said in confusion, "Private? We're in a long cavern in the Rain country where Madara had lived for the last 20 years. We could not have any more privacy."

Rin glared as she said with a bit of attitude at his insensitivity to her request, "You know, what I remember about you when we were younger. That you would nearly jump at a chance of hanging out with me at dinner."

Surprise took Obito's voice as he asks, "Wait, dinner? But, we don't need to eat. We get water and sunlight allowing us to not need sleep or food."

Lifting a brow Rin then said to him, "So, you're turning down a date? With me?"

Obito snapped his head back as he then asked confused again, "Date? You want to be accompanied on a date with me?"

Smiling smugly Rin said as she leered her eyes away, "Well, if you'll ask me out, then I might want you to accompany me."

Obito then heard in his mask from Spiral, "If you turn this down and even I won't be able to protect you."

Obito nodded as he then said to her in an asking voice, "Would perhaps, go to the land of noodles and eat at the capital city some where?"

Blushing as she finally got him to ask her, "Why, Obito, I never thought you'd be brave enough to ask me out on a date. What can I say? Oh, wait I know, pick me up at five."

Rin walked off with a swing of her hips and then a toss of her left leg. Black Zetsu then said behind Obito, "I may have never dated, but Madara did at one point and time fall in love with a woman. She was the daughter of the Nara Clan head. And when he took her to dinner the only thing that ruined it was his choice of breaking up with her over allegiances. Don't screw this up."

Obito nodded dumbly as he then began walking out of the cavern. He walked down a hall as he came to a large circular mud shape in the wall. Waving his false arm the mud and root twisted into a hole. Obito walked into the room as he saw several clothes hanging from the ceiling. There were several masks, all orange, held by roots that were standing up right in the air.

The first mask represented Spiral's face, while the next was a round mask with black flames on it and the last mask was not mask at all. It was his old goggles with the lenses perfect and then it showed the reflection of Spiral.

Obito then asked Spiral, "Do you think I can go one day without you?"

Spiral then said as his head came apart and became something of a chest plate, "So, long as you keep me as a suit then yes."

Obito then looked at the googles again. He growled as he grabbed the orange mask with black flames. Putting it on he then arranged his hair a bit and pulled up his hood. He then looked at himself in the goggles reflection once more. He then proceed to walk out as he went towards Rin's room.


End file.
